


Rainy

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Dating, Fluff, Holding Hands, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Sharing Clothes, Tags Are Hard, Talking, Towels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Are you sure we should do this? We might catch a cold.” Eric spoke as rain droplets trickled down his face. The rain was pouring down almost heavily and Eric was shivering from the cold. “Hey, if you get sick then I’ll take care of you.” Aaron grinned as he leaned forward and he captured Eric’s soft lips into a wet and passionate kiss.





	Rainy

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be just a cute and fluffy AU where there are no zombies. Anyways I own nothing and I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> And this is mainly for my new friend who ships Aaric as much as I do! :)

It was Aaron and Eric’s seventh date. And Aaron had decided to take them to a rather fancy restaraunt where he had insisted on paying. However, Eric had also insisted on paying for dinner since he didn’t want Aaron to spend so much money on him. But the male had firmly insisted that he would pay for his dinner and Eric’s dinner. “Come on babe, tonight is going to be about you... mostly.” Aaron grinned as he grabbed Eric’s hand and he gingerly rubbed it with affection. Eric couldn’t help but pull a small smile on his face. “If you say so sweetheart.” Eric grinned as he looked up at his boyfriend. 

After dinner, the two were walking home hand in hand. It had gotten quite chilly outside and Aaron had stopped walking only to plop his jacket on Aaron’s shoulders. “You’re such a gentleman, Aaron.” Eric spoke with a small smile. It was true: Aaron held the door open for him when they went into the restaraunt, he paid for his dinner, and now he gave him his jacket for warmth. Eric was truly lucky to have Aaron. And he loved him... a lot. “And you know it.” Aaron responded. They were getting closer to the house that they shared together when Eric felt something wet hit his nose. “I think it’s starting to rain.” He commented as he rubbed his nose with his free hand. Aaron nodded in agreement. They hurried but the rain started to pour, drenching both of the two males.

”Eric stop.” Aaron halted and Eric stopped to look at his boyfriend. “What is it?” He asked curiously as he raised an eyebrow. “Well since it’s raining... I think it would be quite romantic to kiss you in the rain.” Aaron said as a blush crept onto his cheeks. Eric seemed to be a bit surprised at Aaron’s statement. It was random you could say. The rain was continuing to pour and most people were scurrying to get inside the safety and comfort of their homes to get away from the drenching downpour. This left Aaron and Eric the only ones out there in the rain shower. 

“Are you sure we should do this? We might catch a cold.” Eric spoke as rain droplets trickled down his face.  The rain was pouring down almost heavily and Eric was shivering from the cold. “Hey, if you get sick then I’ll take care of you.” Aaron grinned as he leaned forward and he captured Eric’s soft lips into a wet and passionate kiss.

Eric was surprised but he melted into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut as he wrapped his arms gently around Aaron’s neck as the two stood there in the downpour giving each other passionate kisses on the lips. Before they kiss could get heated, both pulled away to catch their breath. Eric had the brightest blush plastered onto his cheeks as the two locked eye contact. “I guess we should go inside now.” Aaron chuckled and Eric nodded. Tightly gripping his boyfriend’s hand, Aaron entered their house, droplets of rain dripping onto the floor without care. Eric shut the door and locked it as Aaron went to fetch them some towels to dry off with. Aaron came back with many towels in his arms and he laid a few down on the couch for them to sit on as they dried off. 

“I honestly hope we don’t get sick.” Eric sniffed as he sat down, drying his hair off with a towel and he dried his exposed flesh off, feeling a bit better. “We will be fine.” Aaron reassured as he dried himself off. “Let’s hope so.” Eric finished drying off and he got up to go and get ready for bed. A few minutes passed and Aaron went to go check up on Eric. 

Eric was in their bedroom wearing one of Aaron’s T-shirts that was a little big on him and Aaron’s plaid pajama pants. To Aaron, Eric looked down right gorgeous in his clothes. “Your clothes are more comfy.” Eric explained briefly as he crawled onto the bed. “Yeah and you look pretty gorgeous in my clothes.” Aaron snickered as he grabbed some pajamas. Eric blushed hotly as he grabbed at the covers to pull up. “You’re pulling my leg.” The skinny male replied as he fluffed up his pillow.

”It is true.” Aaron got dressed into the warm and dry pajamas and got onto the bed next to Eric. “Mm, maybe we should kiss in the rain more often.” He softly smiled as he moved closer to Aaron who wrapped an arm around him. “I’m guessing you want to wear my pajamas more often.” The other male grinned as he nuzzled the crook of Eric’s neck. Eric responded with a small hum. 

“You’re adorable.” Aaron pecked Eric’s cheek. Eric gazed up at him and he pressed his lips against Aaron’s, a rush of heat over his cheeks before he pulled away. “And you’re handsome.” Eric giggled. 

“Well, good night Eric.” Aaron murmured, pulling Eric close to him. “Goodnight.” Eric mumbled softly as he was comfortable next to Aaron and he was finally falling asleep. The sound of the rain was helping lull Eric to sleep. 


End file.
